1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump that pumps up and pressurizes fuel for supplying the fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of this kind of fuel pump is disclosed in JP-A-11-159412. As shown in FIGS. 9, 11 and 13 attached to the above publication, a power-supplying connector is coupled to a power-receiving connector formed in a motor cover. A pair of coupling pieces 37, 38 of the power-supplying connector are resiliently coupled to a pair of grooves 29, 30 of the power-receiving connector that is formed in a motor cover 4. Both connectors are firmly connected to each other by engaging a projection 41 of the power-supplying connector with a drain hole 27 of the power-receiving connector. Since the coupling structure, i.e., the coupling pieces 37, 38 and the grooves 29, 30, are aligned in the radial direction, it is unavoidable to make the diameter of the motor cover 4 large.
Another structure of a conventional fuel pump is shown in FIG. 8 attached hereto. In this fuel pump 200, a terminal 206 for supplying power to a motor of the fuel pump is located in a power-receiving connector 204 formed at an upper portion of a motor cover 202. The terminal 206 is positioned above brushes 210 for supplying power to the motor. Therefore, an axial length of the fuel pump becomes long.